The present invention relates to a xe2x80x9cmasterxe2x80x9d telephony messaging system and, more particularly, to a master telephony messaging system that allows a subscriber to access messages stored in different services in succession without interruption.
Many people have multiple voice messaging systems (e.g., home, office, wireless, etc.). In a broader context, electronic messaging services including electronic mail (email), voice mail and digital fax are common in today""s business and home environments. In addition, a trend towards universal or unified messaging continues to emerge, particularly in the business environment. In most conventional message storage systems, a subscriber is assigned a xe2x80x9cmailboxxe2x80x9d (i.e., a specific address location in a large memory) and incoming calls are routed to and stored in the subscriber""s mailbox. The subscriber then retrieves the messages from his mailbox by dialing into the message system and entering access and message retrieval codes (e.g., DTMF tones on his telephone) in response to some sort of audible prompts from the system. However, when a user wants to access multiple messaging systems, such as, for example, his xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d voice mail, xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d voice mail, cell phone messages, email, etc., he/she must end a session (e.g., hang up) with one message system and then initiate a call into the next system. Furthermore, the user must remember multiple telephone numbers, identification numbers, passwords, and other possible sequences for accessing these multiple systems.
Thus, a need remains in the art for the capability of a user to access diverse message storage systems to which he subscribes without having to re-initiate separate telephone calls.
The need remaining in the prior art is addressed by the present invention, which relates to a xe2x80x9cmasterxe2x80x9d telephony messaging system and, more particularly, to a master telephony messaging system that allows a subscriber to access messages stored in different services in succession without interruption.
In accordance with the present invention, a master xe2x80x9ctelephony message systemxe2x80x9d (TMS) application is used to store dial-in sequences and access codes for a plurality of different messaging services associated with a subscriber. In operation, the subscriber dials in to the master TMS, which then verifies the subscriber""s capability to use the master TMS. Once verified, the TMS application then enters that subscriber""s record and dials out to the first messaging system in the subscriber""s record. The subscriber remains in contact with the master TMS during the process and can perform the usual messaging functions (deleting messages, forwarding messages, skipping messages, etc.) once the master TMS has entered a particular system. After all messages have been retrieved in a first messaging system, the subscriber can signal master TMS application to dial out to the second messaging system on the subscriber""s list and continue the process until each messaging system has been accessed.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the master TMS application remains capable of interacting with the subscriber and, upon receiving a predetermined code from the subscriber, will exit any messaging system when requested and automatically dial and enter the next system on the subscriber""s list, or end the complete message retrieval process if requested.